All Life is a Dream
by Ancient-Mirage
Summary: Can she escape safely? Or would it risk some unwanted attention from the other officers?((The chapters are a little mixed up, so check the chapter menu before you read!)) Chapter 3 up!((Please R/R!))
1. Chapter 1

I found myself, oddly placed in the library of my home. Knowing myself as never fond of books, I came there out of sheer boredom of the billowing sun outside, casting flickering shadows upon the large, white house in which I was placed. Yes, my name is Destiny Nelson. 

It is very quiet around my home now. My older brothers, Darrin, and Flint signed as first regiment in the continental army. I miss them. I miss how they'd hold me when I would be sad. My fondness for them will always last, even if they are killed. But I will honor them closely, proud to be their younger sister. Although I am 17, my mother Natalia insists that I stay at home. I insure her all the time I can defend myself on my own if I was ever attacked by the British in some kind of ambush. She probably doesn't trust me. I have two words for you all…"Sneak" and "Out". 

My father had died five years ago, but my memory of him will glimmer in my heart. He was my role model. He taught me all about war tactics, weaponry, and self-defense. I never got the chance to make him proud. 

I walked slowly, bare-footed down a small road along a creek, a little while away from my home. The sun glinted off the clear water, reflecting onto the trees, like crystals in the light. My bright gold hair hung in my face lazily. It was a school day, but my mother didn't want me to go, thinking I'd be captured. I can do anything that I please, since she is always gone on some business, so I have the house to myself almost the whole time. 

My eyes stayed on the path ahead of me, but strayed when a large group of men on large horses came down the path. They stood tall, towering over me in green, and red uniforms. I stopped and stepped back, looking to each and everyone of them. I was mildly intimidated as one glared down at me, his icy eyes staring me down. I will never forget those eyes. Like the chilling grip of death to one's throat. Though his stare slightly softened when we met eyes, but his expression remained hard as stone. I couldn't talk, my throat was dry. I wouldn't know what to say anyway, having known my mother had told me much of them. His men stayed silent, but his look remained sharp, and fierce, making no match to my blank expression up to them. He moved suddenly, and his expression flared cold. Two men came over to me, and I looked to them, stepping back, but they grabbed me, bringing my arms behind my back, making me feel paralyzed. I couldn't move suddenly, and they kept a firm grip on my arms. I looked back up to the leader one, and his smug expression disgusted me. "What do you want!?" I screamed, struggling. He gave me a smart look, one that annoyed the hell out of me. "Just answers". The two men moved me to a horse and forced me up, one of them jumping up behind me, still holding a tight grip onto my arms. I couldn't do anything, I was full of fury, and fear at the same time as we made our way down the road. 

We finally stopped, far in the countryside, in a large building, surrounded by a tall wood fence. They closed the gate doors behind us and they let me down. I ran fast to the gates, banging hard on it, not noticing the bruises on my wrists on my arms after they pulled me away. They took me into the building, and set me down on a large silky couch in the main room. I glared up at them, but as the leader came in, I studied him, keeping the mad look on my face. He looked down on me, his annoying, smug look, and his threatening blue eyes on me. "I am Lieutenant Colonel William Tavington". I gripped the arm rest of the couch tight, still studying him closely, and I looked back up into his eyes. His ruthless, but passion driven blue eyes glinted. "And you are?" I was in another world, but I snapped out of it once he spoke again. "Destiny…Nelson". I breathed out my words, my eyes flicking around the room. It was blue, with much furniture, and pictures, and very formal. He signaled the other men to leave, and turned, walking to a small table with crystal glasses, filled with liquor. I was about to make a quick dash for the door until he turned again, looking me up and down. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked full of fear, desperate for an answer. "It depends upon what you are willing to tell us, and if it's good…" He took a drink of the brown liquid on the glass slowly, looking out the window. I stood quickly, and his stare turned back to me. My fists were clenched hard. "If you want answers, you'll have to try pretty damn hard" I stepped back slowly, and he set his glass on the table slowly as if he didn't care. She casually walked over, and in one fluid motion grabbed my wrist, twisting it hard, bringing tears to my eyes. I yelled, and remembered what my father had taught me. I twisted back, bringing my hand up to his chest. He just grinned, and grabbed my upper arm. "A fighter are we?" I rolled my eyes, clenching my hand on his wrist as hard as I could, even though it didn't do much good since he had black, leather gloves on. He squeezed my arm tight, and I slapped him hard, making him release the grip. My hair had fallen out of the loose bun on the top of my head, bringing down my curly blonde hair. He looked to me, a fiery expression in his eyes. I got scared, not knowing what to do, so I grabbed the bottle of liquor, and bashed it against the table, leaving a large, spiky piece of glass in my hand, ignoring the small slices on my wrists, blood peering out of them. "If I have to, I will kill you". He stood up straight, and slowly walked over, again grabbing my wrist, and like a flicker of lightning, taking the piece of glass out of my hand, and up to my throat. I froze, staring down at the glass, poking at my neck. His threatening stare was held only a few inches away from my face. He was close. My eyes flicked, studying his face. "It would be your own fault if I had to kill you. You'll live through this, only if you cooperate." I nodded slowly, as his hand, held still a crushing grip on my wrist. He left me with a small warning, a light scratch across me neck, swelling slightly, and small dots of blood showing through, but clotting easily. He let go quickly, and walked to the window, staring out. I looked down at my wrists, bruised, and bloody, and covered in liquor, making my skin sting. "You are experienced in combat…How so?" His voice softened, as if nothing had happened. "My father taught me." I walked over to him slowly, stopping a foot away from him, looking out of the window also. I thought to myself, that, if he wouldn't hold a grudge, then he couldn't be violent all the time. He turned to me slowly, and I looked into his eyes. My plain green eyes, were no match to his. He lifted his hand, and touched a small bit of my curly hair that had strayed from my face. "I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me." I couldn't help but let a soft smile curl into my lips. His gloved hand moved down to my face, lightly touching my cheek. I didn't know what to think. I suddenly looked away, turning, and making am bring his hand down. I looked out the window, just as two other men came through the gate. They certainly looked important. Tavington touched my arm, and I turned to him. "Come, you must come meet Lord Cornwallis." He turned and walked to the door, unlocking it, and I followed after. 

We came to a larger room, where the two men were standing. The first one, had a kind look in his eyes. The other one, well, the other one just looked kind of like a frog to me, but was younger. "So, Colonel Tavington, what have you brought in this time" the older man asked, looking to me. "This is Destiny. I found her out, a couple miles off of black swamp. I curtsied, remembering my manners, and smiling. "I am General Lord Cornwallis, and this is General O'Hara" He smiled kindly, glad he wasn't a bitter man. I looked O'Hara, and curtsied again, and he bowed back, a smug little frog smile on his face. "Now, Tavington, you go show her to her quarters, I have important business to attend to." Tavington nodded, and lead me to my room, a small area with a window looking out onto a large field facing the front part of the gates. There was a medium-sized, basically two person bed near the window, and a long mirror on the wall, next to a large wardrobe, with a small rocking chair in the corner of the room. I looked around the airy little room, and looked out the window. He stood near me, and I looked back to him, slightly tilting my head up to him. I turned, facing him. "I'm sorry about the slap." I bit my lip lightly, looking down. He brought his hand up, and placed it under my chin, bringing my look back up to him. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You had a reason to." There was a pause for a minute, and his gaze was kept to my eyes. "Your are very beautiful" I half smiled, looking down, but back up. He brought his face close to mine, and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, but opened them again, thinking to myself quickly, I'm here, with a man, who kills innocent people, and destroys their homes. I stepped back, and he opened his eyes, giving me a puzzled look. I couldn't say anything, but when I was about to, he turned to the door, and looked to me, a deepness in his eyes, and walked out, shutting the door behind him slowly. I folded my arms across my chest loosely, and sighed lightly, closing my eyes. I opened them again, and stared out onto the field. Eventually, I saw Tavington come on his horse, look up to my window, and ride away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed, and the colorful sunset ceased for it's time. A deep blue sky, dotted with shimmering stars recovered the sky as I sat in my rocking chair, in a steady back and forth motion. I moved it over to the window to look out onto the main entrance. The moon hung high in the sky, the haunting presence of it frosted the large field laid before the building. The large fence spread inky shadows in the stillness of the night. 

I waited for Tavington to come back, but he didn't. I sighed resting my head on my fist, and laying my elbow on the armrest. I grew tired, but kept my gaze on the moon, the stillness of it created the radiant beauty of the moment. The only other light was a small lantern on the night table near the bed, a dull glow coming from under the thin glass. I finally stood, and opened the window wide, letting in the soft, cool night breeze brush through my hair, and caress my face. Suddenly, three men came in through the gate on horses. Tavington, Bordon (his subordinate), and another man, who I never had the pleasure of acquaintance. He looked up at my window, my arms resting over the sill, in a folded position and my head poking out, looking down on them. His face was still, as cold as the moon, but when I looked to the newer, younger man, he smiled. I wanted to meet him, and hoped I would. He looked kind of like my brother Flint, just taller, and had more muscle. I smiled back down at him. He was kind, I could tell. 

The sun poured through my windows, and I awoke from a deep slumber in the rocking chair. It was a nice rest, but I can't say the same for my behind…Ow. I had a dream, but I couldn't remember it. I stood up, yawning lightly, and pinching my eyes shut as the sunlight bit my pupils. I walked over to the door, and grasped the knob, turning it, but it didn't go. That's right, he obviously locked it. I rolled my eyes, and walked to the wardrobe slowly. I slightly hesitated before I opened it, thinking I'd find some kind of snobby, frilly dress. But when I opened it, I found a menagerie of bright colors pouring out of the dark cedar doors. Luckily, they fit me perfectly. I put on a bright, crimson dress. I kept my hair down, and stayed with bare-feet. I found a black choker in a small drawer in the wardrobe, and put it around my neck. Finally, I looked into the mirror, and gave myself a cocky grin. I turned suddenly, hearing a hard knock on my door. 

"Yes?"

I heard the jingle of keys on a ring, , and it opened. It was Tavington, eyeing me like an overprotective hawk. 

"Well, I see someone has found the wardrobe"

I nodded.

"Yes, well, I only thought it suitable to dress in something fresh for the day"

He arched a brow in an understanding way. And looked me up and down. 

"Uh, you wanted something?"

He snapped back to attention as I spoke, and hinted a small smile.

"Follow me."

He turned, and I followed reluctantly, closing the door behind me. There were many rooms I hadn't seen before. One across from mine had maps galore, all over the walls, and tables. I wondered what they had been planning on doing. 

He showed me to a large room with a table, chairs, a fireplace, couches, and that extremely attractive man standing near where I had come in, smiling softly. I had guessed it was an eating, and socializing area. I guess I was right. They sat me down at the table, and gave me a cup of tea, and an apple. I was starving, but didn't want to be sloppy in front if them (obviously). So, I sipped at my tea, and munched at the apple quickly, savoring the last bit of tea. They all just stared at me. Tavington, the other man, and five other soldiers. Why didn't they say anything, it was as if I was the only thing moving in there, so I froze, leaning against the back of the chair, and crossing my legs under the table casually…A little bit too casually. They gave me an odd look, and finally spoke. 

"Destiny, this is Captain Wilkins, head of the Cherokee scouts."

I smiled and nodded slowly to Wilkins as Tavington spoke. I stood, and quickly curtsied. He took my hand, and kissed it lightly. 

"It's a pleasure Destiny."

I loved his smile. It's not all toothy like some other men. But I couldn't compare it to Tavington, since he almost never smiled. I mean, how dull can someone get?!

He stepped back, keeping my gaze onto his. Tavington broke the silence, and grabbed my arm, leading me down the hall, and outside to the stables. 

"Um, what are you doing?"

I asked, annoyed at the fact I couldn't talk to Wilkins more. 

"I thought you'd like to go for a ride."

He gestured to a beautiful black horse in the stable. I smiled, and nodded, not wanting to show the sheer joy in my eyes. 

"Fine."

I smirked, and harnessed the horse, but kept the saddle off. He jumped up on his large, brown horse, and looked to me oddly as I jumped up onto the horses bare back. 

"Aren't you missing something?"

I shook my head.

"Doesn't seem so." 

I smiled, and guided the horse out the stables. He reared in front of me, making my horse whinny. 

"Let me guess, your father taught you how to ride bareback?"

I nodded, smiling. 

"Basically"

I drove the horse around his, and stopped at the gates. Two men opened them slowly, and I trotted out, stopping for Tavington. 

"Now, don't run off. It's dangerous out there"

"Oh, please, I can take care of myself."

I started at a slow trot, and made my way up to a fast gallop over a large hill, but stopped, looking down at a carriage on a small pathway. There was a woman screaming, a baby crying, and a gun blast. My eyes widened, and I rode down the hill, Tavington following after. I stopped looking down at four British soldiers, looking down at the body of the woman, blood gushing from her side, and her face a ghostly white. The baby lay beside her, crying loudly. A soldier brought his bayonet above his head, and was about to jab it down onto the baby. 

"Stop!"

I screamed, and they looked up to me. I jumped off the horse, and grabbed the baby. It cried hard, and I shushed it quietly. I looked to them, then back up to Tavington. 

"How could you let them do this?!"

He just shook his head, and I glared up at him. I stepped foreword, just as his horse was turning and grabbed the harness around it's muzzle, making it turn. He looked down at me with a cold stare. The baby wept quietly in my arms, bundled in the small, thin blanket. I gave him a demanding look, but when he didn't reply, I stormed up onto my horse, and kicked the horses sides hard, sending it in a speeding gallop up the hill. I held the baby tightly to my chest. Tavington tensed, and galloped after. His horse was surely faster than mine, and came up right across from me. I suddenly stopped, jumped off the horse, and ran like a madman. He got off his horse and ran after. He finally tackled me, but I held onto the baby. Other men came after on horses fast. He kneeled down next to me, exhausted, and grabbed the baby. He handed it to a horseman that had stopped above us, and I watched as it rode off with the baby, wailing. He looked down at me, his eyes wide, and his neat hair that had been pulled back, had little bits of hair that had strayed out of place. I laid there, staring up at the sky, my eyes blurry from tears. Why me? I thought to myself. Why not somebody else. I absolutely had to go out for a walk the other day. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled my up. I sat, sitting on my legs. He stared at e through cold, threatening eyes. 

"Just tell me what you want…And you'll get it."

There was a long pause, and he finally stood, pulling me up also. I could tell he wasn't telling me something important. It was in his eyes. Was it that he just wanted me? It probably wasn't for any answers. Most important military men get the women they want. I'll assure you that he won't get me to do anything stupid. 

He rode me back on his horse, sitting behind me on the extremely uncomfortable saddle, the horse that I rode beside his. We finally got back. I jumped off the horse silently, wondering what was to become of the baby. I got inside, and ran to my room, tears running down my cheeks. I looked back and slammed into something. I looked up, and found myself leaning again the chest of Wilkins. My heart sped. I closed my eyes, and broke down, sobbing. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. It comforted me. It lasted for a minute or two, and I looked up at him again, a concerned look on his face. I stepped back, pulling away from his embrace. 

"What happened when you were out there?"

I covered my eyes with one hand, and said with a quiet, and wobbly voice,

"He killed innocent people."

I bit my lip, trying to make myself stop. I sighed heavily, and quickly walked past him. I stopped as he lightly grabbed my arm to stop. I turned back around. 

"I know what you mean. And, I know what your going through. Just hold on, and it'll pass"

I couldn't help a smile. His words encouraged me. I finally found, that in my heart, I truly loved him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next week, I found myself reluctantly enjoying my stay, but hating the fact that I couldn't go out much. I also found the dresses in the wardrobe quite comfortable, and perfect for my figure. I often modeled them to myself jokingly in the mirror, but I stopped since I noticed some of the men looking up to my window….A-heh-heh…

It had taken me a while to notice that Tavington had many more intentions for me than I had 

thought before. Almost desperately he tried to seduce me, but I turned and fled to my room, or just stepped back, giving him the idea that he was being completely sick, but he still tries.

Occasionally I'd see Captain Wilkins about the camp, and he's been so kind to me. He's not rough, and hard like Tavington. He's generous, as if he's glad that I'm there. 

One day while I was out in the large fenced area where Tavington had kept me away from the base and out in the plains, he had to leave to attend to some business. I trotted around on my horse with no-name, waiting for something interesting to happen, but naturally, nothing didn't. Until, I saw someone coming over the hilltop. I figured it was Tavington, coming back to get me, only to take me back to the base, and lock me up in room for the rest of the evening. It was only when I he entered the fenced area that I noticed it wasn't him. It was Wilkins. I hadn't been happier to see him, and I trotted over to him with a wide smile on my face. 

"Hello…"

I greeted cheerfully

"What brings you out to my part of the plains?"

He smiled, and laughed lightly, noticing it was actually part joke. 

"Colonel Tavington has sent me to retrieve you…"

My smile faded, and I looked down, my happiness disintegrating into thin air. 

"But…I want to help you."

He said. At that exact moment he had finished his sentence, I looked up, a small, grateful smile on my face.

"how?"

I asked, trying to make my voice slightly wobblier than usual to achieve the same effect as if I was getting teary ((haha!)).

He looked around, off into the distance, and then back at me.

"come with me"

I gave him a puzzled look, but abandoned my still unnamed horse, and mounted his. I sat behind him, my hands gripping around his waist. I realized that he had some of the most perfect posture I had ever seen. We started riding slowly, towards a thick woods a couple yards off. Luckily, the guards were gone back at the base, and nowhere to be seen. He finally picked up the pace as we started disappearing into the dark mist of the trees. 

I couldn't tell where we had stopped, but it was darker, beams of sunlight creeping their way through the thick trees and greenery. It was near a small pond of crystal clear water, glistening in the peering sunlight. It was like one of the books that I had read, a fantasy forest. 

He got off the horse, and held out a hand to help me down. I obviously wasn't expecting this, since nobody had done that for me before. I placed my hand in his. His skin was smooth and soft. I stepped down, observing my surroundings closely, and savoring every bit of it. 


End file.
